


Let it Snow

by princesstigerlily



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstigerlily/pseuds/princesstigerlily
Summary: In an alternate universe, Patrick never takes David out for his birthday. Now it's Christmas and his feelings for David have only grown. It's lonely at Christmas when you can't have the man you love.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 23
Kudos: 254





	Let it Snow

It had been snowing for about half an hour. Soft, small flakes, barely more than flurries, swirled on the wind, lit up like stars against the twilight. Inside Rose Apothecary, which would be closing in about ten minutes, Patrick should have felt cozy. He was surrounded by soft light, warm knits, and the sharp scent of cinnamon and citrus. They even had a little pot of complimentary hot chocolate bubbling away. David has passed him a little paper cup full just a few minutes ago, and the drink should have warmed him right up.

But Patrick didn’t feel warm. He didn’t feel cozy. He looked at the snow swirling outside and the tasteful decor of his store, and just felt cold and empty. Christmas was usually his favorite time of the year, but this year, his first in Schitt’s Creek, something was missing. As the days got shorter and the nights got colder, the ache of Patrick’s loneliness grew.

He had thought that it was homesickness, that he just missed his family and the big, loud holidays they always shared. But as they chatted on the phone or facetimed throughout the holiday season, Patrick realized that wasn’t it. Each time they spoke, he felt a pang of longing, but it wasn't longing for them. He loved them and missed them, but he’d grown up and moved on and was ready for a life of his own.

No, Patrick didn’t long for the home of his childhood, he longed for the one he hadn’t yet created for himself as an adult, the one he was sure he’d already let slip through his fingers. He ached for home and warmth and friendship. And he yearned for David Rose.

Patrick looked up from where he stood behind the register and let himself stare at David - his beautiful, opinionated, creative genius of a business partner - as he patiently explained the virtues of a proper skin care regimen to what was probably their last customer of the night. David glanced over the shoulder of the young woman, catching Patrick’s eye, and flashed him a small smile.

Patrick’s heart fluttered at the sight. He wished that smile meant more than it did. He wished it was a secret they shared, rather than a reflex. Wished it whispered  _ I love you _ rather than said  _ I think I convinced her to buy _ . Patrick would give anything to be the cause of David’s smiles.

But it just wasn’t meant to be.

Patrick had moved to Schitt’s Creek eight months ago, looking for a fresh start and he’d found one in David Rose and Rose Apothecary. Together, they had taken David’s creative vision and turned it into a reality, a charming, thriving business. They had worked hard, days and nights of creative meetings and vendor agreements and legal paperwork. They had opened strong and continued to make a name for themselves within their community. Patrick was proud of what they had been able to achieve in so short a time, and he was certain they would continue to grow for some time.

Unexpectedly, Patrick had found himself falling for David. He’d never before entertained the idea that he could be interested in men, but as his feelings and attraction to David grew, he had realized how much sense it made. Now he knew why he was never able to make it work with Rachel, but also why he had never been able to move past her.

But now here he was, all these months later, and he was back in the same rut, unable to move past David Rose. Back in June, he’d finally gotten the courage to ask him out. It was David’s birthday, and he’d been upset that his family had forgotten him. But when Patrick offered to take him out, David rebuffed him.  _ You don’t have to do that _ , David had a said, a grimace on his face.

Patrick’s heart had shattered in his chest, but he held it together. He could take a hint, and for the sake of their partnership, had made a vow to never bring it up again. At first, it hadn’t seemed that hard a vow to keep. It was just a crush, he had told himself, and thrown himself into all the distractions that a new job and fledgling business had to offer, determined to brush it off. But now, this cold and cozy season of family and togetherness, he was coming to realize that his feelings went far deeper than a simple crush. He loved David Rose, ardently and with his whole heart, and the depth of that love went far deeper than Patrick had ever thought himself capable. And now every time he looked at David, he could feel his heart tearing in two.

Patrick plastered his best customer service smile onto his face as David led their customer over to him and the register. “Find everything okay?” he asked.

The woman smiled, sliding her eyes back over to David to watch his retreating form, and made a noise of agreement, too distracted by the swell of David’s backside to pay much attention to Patrick.

Patrick’s heart clenched and his smile tightened, but he did his best to ignore it. David was gorgeous, it was no wonder this woman wanted a second look. “That’ll be $56.78,” he said.

The woman paid for her purchases and wished him a perfunctory  _ merry Christmas _ , and with one last glance back at David was out the door.

Patrick breathed a sigh of relief.

It didn’t take long for the two of them to get through their evening closing chores. It become an easy routine between them, Patrick cashing out the till and David straightening up. Within ten minutes they were pulling on coats and scarves, hats and mittens, and grabbing their bags. Patrick started to say goodbye, reading to run home and wallow in his misery, but David stopped him.

“You wanna...you wanna stop by the cafe with me?” David asked, his voice soft and hopeful. “Alexis is out with Ted and my parents are at Roland’s Christmas party. And I think Stevie had a date with Jake tonight.”

“Uh huh,” Patrick said, his eyebrows raised teasingly, “and you’re hoping I will save you the indignity of dining alone?”

David’s face took on a kind of grimace, like he hadn’t meant for it to sound like Patrick’s company was a last resort. “You don’t have to,” David said, rolling his eyes in a display of nonchalance.

Patrick felt his stomach plummet at David’s words, so like the ones that had broken his heart all those months ago. But he was a sucker for punishment, and even though David was clearly only asking him because his better options were unavailable, Patrick was desperate for any more time he could get with David. “No, I...I’d like to.” He hoped David hadn’t noticed the stutter.

David nodded, then hoisted his bag over his shoulder and led Patrick out of the store, flicking the lights off on the way. Patrick turned to wait on the sidewalk as he waited for David to lock the front door, and as David straightened up to look back at him, Patrick’s breath caught in his throat.

The snow was coming down heavier now. Big, fat snowflakes fell around them, beginning to stick to the ground. They clung to David’s shoulders and his hair and his eyelashes, making him look like something out of a storybook. Patrick felt his heart overflowing at the sight.

“God, you’re so beautiful.”

David froze, his eyes widening in shock, and Patrick realized in horror he’d spoken those words aloud.

“Wh...what did you just say?”

It was too late to take them back.

“I’m sorry,” Patrick said quickly, completely mortified by the slip. He couldn't believe those words had just come out of his mouth, that he'd just jeopardized his and David's friendship, their business. He raised his hands as if in surrender, like he needed to prove to David he wasn’t a threat. “I’m sorry, that was...that was unprofessional. I shouldn’t have said that.”

David took a tentative step towards Patrick, his face softening into something akin to fondness. “Did you...did you say...I’m beautiful?”

Patrick ducked his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. He nodded, almost imperceptibly, then cleared his throat and looked away. He’d done his best to keep everything bottled up tight these past few months; he didn’t think he could stand to watch David reject him again.

But David didn’t reject him. Instead, he came to stand right in front of Patrick and reached out to pull Patrick’s hands out of his pockets. Patrick’s fingers were cold, but David wrapped them up in his own mittened ones and warmth flooded back to them.

“Patrick,” David breathed, his voice barely above a whisper as he stared at the joined hands. “Do you...are you…” David trailed off, unsure what he was really asking.

Patrick looked up into David’s deep brown eyes. He saw David’s fear and anxiety, saw all the hurt that he’d been dealt. But behind that, he saw hope and care and - 

“I love you,” Patrick said. The words had bubbled out of him, almost unbidden. He should have felt scared, saying them when he knew David didn't feel the same way. But he didn't. He didn't feel scared. Didn't feel lonely. Just felt a sense of calm. Of peace. He just wanted David to know. Even if nothing came of it, even if David didn’t love him back. He wanted David to know that he was loved.

David let out a wet, gasping laugh, his eyes blinking back tears. “How can you say that?” he asked. “I’m just a...I’m nothing. A mess. Not someone you should waste your time loving.”

Patrick squeezed David’s hands. “You’re none of those things to me. I...I’ve been in love with you for months now. And I know...I know you don’t feel that way about me. And that’s okay. I just...you should know. That you’re loved. That you deserve to be loved.”

David laughed again as two tears squeezed their way from beneath his eyelids. He shook his head in disbelief, then ran both hands up Patrick’s arms to cup his face.

Patrick gasped as David’s lips touched his. His head spun and he could feel his heart beating out of his chest. For a moment, Patrick didn’t move, too scared that this was all a dream. But as David’s hands left his face and his arms wound themselves around Patrick’s shoulders instead, Patrick found his own moving to wrap around David’s waist and draw him in closer.

The kiss was everything Patrick had ever dreamed it would be. David lips were warm and soft, moving so gently against his own. Patrick’s eyes fluttered closed and he sighed into David's mouth, his body melting into David's arms. He wanted to savor every sensation: David’s stubble scratching against his chin, David’s solid chest against his own, David’s smell and his taste and his arms holding Patrick fast. Patrick could feel warmth and hope and joy blossoming in his chest, opening up parts of him that had been locked away and hidden. He never wanted this feeling to end.

When David finally broke the kiss, Patrick stared back at him, dazed with disbelief. David’s lips twisted to the side in a shy smile, a blush coloring his cheeks.

“I...I’ve never...that was my...” Patrick swallowed and shook his head, unable to string together a coherent sentence. David pressed his lips together, hiding his smile but letting his dimple flash. Patrick stared at it, wanting to know how many different ways he could make that dimple appear.

Kissing Patrick softly one more time, David dropped his arms and took a step back. “Come to dinner with me,” he said. “You can tell me all about it then. And I’ll tell you how long I’ve wanted to do that.”  As the two walked off towards the cafe, David slipped his hand into Patrick’s.

Patrick wasn’t cold anymore.


End file.
